Blitz
We start at night with Dillon having a dream where he sees himself years ago, in Venjix's base. Dillon tries to save a blind woman, but she is thrown into the Venjix Attack Bot pit. Then Venjix Orders the Sat Bot to take Subject D 44 (Dillon's) Memories. In the morning, the Rangers head out to face an Attack Bot that's broken into the city, while Dr. K tries to lock onto a signal that's causing shield energy disruption. Our heroes arrive on the scene and start fighting the Grinders. They also take on the Gat Bot. With the Gat Bot too strong for Red, Blue & Yellow, Black & Green try battling him. Blue Ranger uses his Time Burst attack to get in some fast hits on the bot. The Rangers combine all five of their weapons to form the RPM Enforcer, and use it to take the Gat Bot out. The Rangers form the Zenith Megazord and finish the Gat Bot off. Back at evil central, Tenaya 7 has seen enough and want to go to sleep. But Venjix orders her to stay. Since the one bot is still disrupting the shield energy, this will allow Venjix to send another Attack Bot into Corinth, so they can wear the Rangers out. The Rangers rush into the forest to fight this new Attack Bot. While the Rangers fight off the new bot, Dr. K has found the source of the shield energy disruption. This bot is destroyed with the RPM Enforcer. Tenaya 7 still wants her rest, but Venjix explains that the fight still isn't over. The team decides to split up. Scott, Flynn & Summer will go to the next attack at the docks, while Dillon & Ziggy go to the source of the shield disruption. When Dillon starts to fight the Sat Bot, he soon remembers him from his dream. The Sat Bot is the one that took his memories, and the bot still has them. Dillon Morphs and tries to fight the bot, with the Sat Bot still holding Dillon's memories, the Black Ranger can't fight him. Sat Bot blasts the Black Ranger off of the roof. Luckily the Green Ranger uses his Teleportation Power to save him. With their fight done at the docks, Red, Blue & Yellow find the Sat Bot and are ready to take him down. Before the Red Ranger can slash the bot with his Street Saber, the Black Ranger jumps in and stops him. Dillon doesn't want the bot destroyed yet, since it still has his memories. Scott orders that they have to destroy the Sat Bot, but the Black Ranger won't give up. Dr. K tries to deactivate the Black Ranger powers, but it backfires. Sat Bot fires lasers through the city's weather grid, weakening the Rangers. Dr. K tells Dillon that he's the only one able to destroy the Sat Bot, but he still doesn't want to. Dr. K tries again to deactivate the Black Ranger powers, but it still doesn't work. So the Black Ranger finally starts fighting the Sat Bot. The team regroups and forms the RPM Enforcer. That Sat Bot is confident that they won't fire, since the Black Ranger still wants his memories. But Dillon says that his new memories are important and the Rangers blast the bot. Back at the base, Dr. K & Summer scan Dillon over for why his Ranger powers couldn't have been deactivated. Doctor K has found something in Dillon's left arm. It appears the Sat Bot activated something in Dillon. The Sat Bot signal that was transmitted into Dillon’s arm contained an encrypted initiation code. It initiated the virus that was lying dormant inside his implanted robotics. That machinery within Ranger Black has restarted a self generation process. It is growing, and it will keep growing until it has taken him over entirely. There is no cure.